


you'd look better in my arms

by PeriPeriwinkle



Series: TMA Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (only gently), Blow Jobs, Canon Asexual Character, Choking, Clothed Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Manhandling, Married Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, No Fear Entities (The Magnus Archives), Tuxedos, includes illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriPeriwinkle/pseuds/PeriPeriwinkle
Summary: They're just about ready for a much fancier date night than the ones they usually have when Jon is suddenly struck with the realization that Martin looksincrediblein a tuxedo.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: TMA Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180709
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	you'd look better in my arms

Martin was fixing his tie for the fifth time on the mirror next to their front door when Jon finally stepped out of their bedroom, which meant Martin caught a glimpse of his reflection before he saw him, but just that small peek was more than enough to take his breath away.

He turned around and _stared_ , mouth falling open in shock.

Jon looked _stunning_. He was finally wearing his brand new three-piece tuxedo, dark green with black accents, form fitting in a way that made Martin’s heart race. The outfit cost them an arm and a leg to be custom made, but now that Martin was seeing it on Jon for the first time he could say with absolute certainty that it was worth every pence. His own tuxedo was less traditional, made up of a salmon pink jacket and waistcoat, paired with white trousers and a black floral tie instead of a bowtie; it was custom fitted for him as well and he knew he looked quite good in it, but Jon? Jon looked nearly _otherworldly_ , the cut of the outfit hugging every inch of his torso perfectly, his long hair neatly tied in a bun, a few wavy locks cascading down the sides of his face in a quite beautiful show of careful and purposeful dishevelment.

“So? What do you think?” Jon asked, looking bashful as he gingerly set his hands on the lapels of his jacket, and Martin gulped, speechless.

“I think we make quite the pair,” He whispered, stepping close to run his hands down Jon’s shoulders, to fiddle with his bowtie, to gingerly touch the brooch stuck to his jacket. Jon hummed in turn, hands coming forward to frame Martin’s waistcoat, then slowly trailing up under his jacket before settling above Martin’s chest as he leaned up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Martin’s lips.

When they pulled away Jon’s eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks slightly flushed. “Good lord above, I want you _so much_ right now.”

Martin paused, blinked.

“Really?” Martin asked, a bit stunned, but Jon didn’t seem to notice because he simply sighed and pressed a sweet kiss to Martin’s slack lips.

“God, _yes_. Are you kidding me? You look absolutely incredible. I-I had no idea this sort of thing would ever get me going, but. Pleasant surprises, I suppose.”

Martin felt a shudder run through his body; Jon rarely ever wanted sex, and darn it all if he was going to deny him when the mood suddenly struck him. He looked down at the watch on his wrist, confirmed they had about ten minutes to leave the flat if they wanted to be on time for the orchestra, and with a nod he hoisted Jon up by his thighs, pressing him up against the wall. Jon squealed, arms wrapping around Martin’s shoulders for stability almost as if on instinct, and Martin muffled his protests with a deep, messy kiss.

“M- _Martin_ ,” Jon moaned when he finally managed to pull away, panting slightly. “We’re going to be _late_.”

Martin hummed, pressing himself against Jon and eliciting another moan out of him. “If we miss five minutes of the three hours orchestra then so be it,” he said, kissing Jon’s jaw, the carefully trimmed beard tickling his lips and nose. “My boyfriend is looking _highly_ delectable right about now, and that demands my full, _immediate_ attention. If we’re late it’ll be for a good cause and I’m sure they’ll forgive us, in time.” He went in for another kiss, and much to his delight, Jon reciprocated without hesitation. Martin took that as a sign that Jon wasn’t really _that_ worried, and dove down to gently nip at his neck. “Unless you want me to stop, of course.”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Jon groaned, and Martin shivered. He set him down to free his own hands, unzipping their trousers and taking them both in hand in record time, clumsily stroking their dicks in unison as he leaned down to smash their lips together almost desperately, his free arm leaning against the wall above Jon's head so he could loom over him. Jon looked up with a shaky sigh, one hand wrapping around Martin's tie and pulling him down ever closer, and the pressure around his neck made Martin groan.

After a couple of minutes of silence, where the only sounds were the slick noises of Martin’s hand around them mingled with their panting breaths, Jon pulled away, voice low but once again laced with a tinge of concern.

“W-we’re _really_ gonna be late, Martin. We s-should be going, _ah_ , s-soon, _fuck_.”

Martin nodded, frantic. “Y-yeah you’re right, here, let me,” and he dropped down to his knees in one fell swoop, making Jon squeak, and after adjusting his grip and licking his lips in anticipation he leaned in and wrapped his lips around Jon’s cock. Jon moaned, loud and long, fingers scrambling desperately against the wall behind him before finding purchase on Martin’s curls.

Martin hummed, pleased; for Jon to not care about messing up Martin's carefully coiffed hair he must’ve been _really_ far gone, and it was all because of _him_. A little pleased thrill ran through him and he redoubled his efforts, sucking and licking until Jon’s thighs were shaking and his voice became louder and louder with each passing second. Martin reached down, held his own cock, and stroked himself in tandem with the movements of his lips and tongue, moaning and breathing heavily as he felt Jon getting closer and closer to the edge.

And then one of Jon’s hands reached down, grasping Martin’s tie in a clenched fist and pulling him closer as if it were a leash, and Martin was done for, come pooling inside his fist and dripping through his fingers down onto the floor, a small stray splatter hitting Jon’s shiny black shoes. Jon himself moaned loud and long not long after, emptying himself inside Martin’s mouth as he licked and swallowed every drop with the reverence it deserved.

Jon helped Martin up almost straight away, holding him in his arms as they kissed, licking deep inside his mouth to chase the taste of his own come. They then spent the next couple of minutes tucking themselves back into their own pants and trousers, Martin washing his hand as Jon wrangled his hair back into a more cohesive state. Martin was just finishing fixing his tie when Jon bent down to wipe the come off the floor and tip of his shoe, and Martin pressed his lips together to hold back a grin.

He binned the paper towel and looked down at the knees of Martin’s white pants while he was distracted with his phone, hailing a cab for the two of them, and hummed.

“Aren’t you glad I mopped the floors just a couple of days ago,” he said, grinning mischievously. Martin laughed.

"Yes, yes, I'm _delighted_. Talk about twenty-twenty vision, huh?"

"All part of my nefarious plan to get you down on your knees for me," Jon joked, and Martin smiled, blushing deeply. He offered his elbow, and Jon gladly wrapped his arm around it as they walked out to wait for their cab.

They arrived at the Royal Opera House just five minutes before the beginning of the orchestra. The usher smiled warmly at the two of them as she walked them to their seats, and the lights dimmed just as they got properly settled in their seats and leaned in for a kiss.

They held hands through the entire night.

**Author's Note:**

> The image at the end was drawn by the insanely talented [Zu](https://twitter.com/zulenha)! I comissioned it from her [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/zulenha/posts), go check her out! :D
> 
> And also these are the tuxedos I pictured for the boys:  
> [Jon's dark green tuxedo](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2a/8d/72/2a8d724a20b911471362798d03ef2300.jpg)  
> [Martin's pink and white tuxedo](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/H177d3692d8434475b173a09028a34045K.jpg)


End file.
